valentía o cobardia
by frank74
Summary: ¿jamas se preguntaron como se sintió Link durante su travesía en termina? dolor, miedo y sufrimiento son solo algunos de los sentimientos de nuestro héroe durante su aventura, es hora de que descubran los sentimientos del heroe del tiempo mas profundamente
**hola a todos, yo soy frank74 y vengo a dejarles este one-shot de mi juego preferido de la saga de the legend of zelda**

 **majoras mask**

 **su trama semi oscura a llegado a atraparme, luego de un tiempo sin jugarlo decidí retomarlo y no paso mas de media hora de jugarlo que me llego la idea de esta pequeña historia**

 **bueno, sin mas retraso, les dejo la historia, disfrutenla**

* * *

 **Miedo y valor, destrucción y salvación**

Miedo, ese era el sentimiento que llenaba todo su ser en aquellos momentos, miedo de no poder salvar a las personas, miedo de verlas morir nuevamente frente a sus ojos

El miedo era algo que nunca había sentido, no lo había sentido cuando abandonó su hogar, no lo sintió cuando se enfrentó ante aquellos monstruos, ni cuando se vio en la obligación de madurar rápidamente, tampoco lo sintió cuando se enfrentó ante su propia oscuridad, y no dudó un segundo al momento de enfrentarse al mismísimo rey demonio

Nunca sintió miedo, pero eso cambió cuando Epona le fue arrebatada, cuando el brillo de la Trifuerza lo abandonó… cuando llegó a Termina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna se estaba acercando, había fallado nuevamente, había intentado ayudarlos a todos y casi lo lograba, estuvo muy cerca, ahora solo quedaba volver atrás e intentarlo nuevamente, volver a crear aquellos lasos de amistad que habia logrado construir con los habitantes de aquel reino

Miró con pesar aquel instrumento que reposaba en sus manos, aquella ocarina que en un principio le traía esperanza para poder salvar a aquella ciudad, ahora solo le traía dolor

Aquella melodía que en algún momento adoró tanto por la paz que le trajo, ahora la odiaba por el sufrimiento que le traía cada vez que la entonaba, tal vez esa melodía significaba salvación para aquellas personas, pero para él significaba una condena

Cada vez que entonaba esa melodía con su ocarina, regresaba al pasado, al momento en el que había llegado a Termina y darle otra oportunidad de salvar a todas aquella personas, al principio intento salvarlos a todos, hacerlos felices, pero ahora… veía que no podía hacerlo, si salvaba a alguien, en otro lugar moría otra persona, y no podía vivir con eso

él era un héroe y su trabajo era salvarlos a todos, aun a costa de su propio bienestar, si salvarlas significaba que lo olvidarían, él lo aceptaba, si tenía que verlos morir y sufrir cientos de veces antes de poder salvarlos, él lo haría, el es un héroe, y ser un héroe significaba hacer grandes sacrificios

Tal vez la Trifuerza del valor ya no esté con él, pero no volvería a sentir medio, después de todo él es el héroe del tiempo, el salvador de Hyrule, y muy pronto también sería el héroe de Termina

Con o sin la Trifuerza, con o sin Navi, con o sin la espada maestra, él los salvaría a todos y regresaría a su hogar, se lo había prometido a su princesa y nada haría que rompiera aquella promesa, si tenía que volverse loco para lograrlo, lo haría con gusto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se prometió no dejar morir a nadie más, y el nunca rompía una promesa

Dolor, cada vez que usaba aquellas tres mascaras sentía dolor, el dolor que sintieron al morir él lo sentía cada vez que se transformaba

Cuando se transformaba en aquel Goron, en aquel Zora y en aquel Deku, sentía no solamente el sufrimiento físico por el que pasaron, también sintió sus pensamientos y sentimientos

Ahora ya no se trataba simplemente de cumplir sus objetivos propios, también de ayudar a aquellas almas prisioneras en las máscaras

El joven Deku, que murió sin poder despedirse de su familia y en completa soledad en una zona olvidada de termina

El músico Zora, que murió protegiendo a los que amaba y sin ser un guerrero se aventuró por para salvar a su familia, muriendo con el dolor de no poder cumplir su promesa de protegerlos

El poderoso Goron, aquel que incluso en sus últimos mementos peleo por su tribu, pero al final morir con el pesar de no haber podido ayudarlos

tenia que ayudarlos, después de todo, si no fuera que ellos le prestaban sus apariencias y habilidades, nunca lograría salvar a termina el solo

El dolor disminuyo luego de entender y ayudarlos, pero luego apareció aquella mascara, una mascara que solo ocupo una vez y sintió dolor, más dolor de lo que sintió alguna vez en su vida antes de perder el conocimiento

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad junto a sus ciudadanos mientras los guardianes devolvían la luna a donde pertenecía, miró la masca que tenía en sus manos, a diferencia de las otras, no sintió ni tristeza ni remordimiento, sintió una furia incontrolable al igual que un gran poder, una ferocidad digna de un dios, no por nada se llamó a sí mismo la fiera deidad, en ese momento fue que entendió el poder que guardaban esas mascaras y las consecuencias de abusar de sus poderes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía débil, desde el momento en el que la princesa lo envió al pasado regresando a ser un simple niño y dejando atras aquel seguro y poderoso guerrero en el que se habia convertido, cuando tuvo que dejar en su pedestal su fiel espada que lo acompaño hasta el fin, en el momento que abandonó Hyrule dejando atrás todo lo que amaba, y por sobre todo se sintió débil en el momento que llego a Termina y la Trifuerza lo abandonó

Sintió dolor cuando su preciada compañera lo abandonó, sintió dolor cuando decidió abandonar Hyrule, su hogar, sintió dolor cuando perdió a su caballo y su instrumento, y sintió dolor cuando obtuvo aquella mascaras

Se sintió un cobarde cuando fue convertido en un pequeño Deku, también lo sintió al ver la mirada de aquel vendedor de máscaras, una mirada que a pesar de ser inofensiva guardaba tras ella una gran oscuridad, cuando vio aquella luna que parecía verlo sin importar donde estuviese como si estuviese observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando descubrió que no podía salvarlos a todos, y se sintió más que un cobarde al no enfrentarse contra la máscara de Majora volviendo atrás una y otra vez

Pero ahora era diferente, ya no era débil, ya no sentía aquel dolor, y por sobre todo ya no era un cobarde

la debilidad, dolor y cobardía se fueron al momento de ver como aquella mascara soltaba a su víctima, aquel indefenso skull kid con el que había creado una gran amistad en Hyrule, en ese momento fue que obtuvo el valor necesario para ir contra Majora, fue la promesa de ya no dejar morir a nadie que lo llevo a entrar en aquella luna, fue aquel deseo que tenia de encontrar a su amiga que lo llevo a completar aquellas pruebas que le impusieron, y fue por su princesa que decidió usar aquella mascara divina para derrotar a Majora, el volvería y nada se lo impediría, mucho menos una mascara maldita

* * *

 **espero que la hayan disfrutado, este one-shot lo hice principalmente con la intención de mostrar un poco de las emociones, que yo pienso, que link habrá sentido a lo largo de su aventura en aquellas tierras de termina, y espero haberlo logrado**

 **y recuerden:**

 **si les gustó no duden en dejar un review y un fav diciendo que les gusto y que piensan que habra sentido link, y si no les gustó o la odiaron... tambien dejen un comentario y un fav**

 **bueno, ¡hasta otra!**


End file.
